


Never Have I Ever

by onenightgirl



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenightgirl/pseuds/onenightgirl
Summary: All you have to do is say I have or I have never.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I wish for this to happen for so long that I decided to write it down. I watched many Never Have I Ever videos before writing this. Most of the questions I used here are usually asked on The Ellen Show, with some adaptations, obviously. I wanted to make it look real, so just like the real game, this is a short one shot. The questions are not very educative, but well, it is what is it, right? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it - Isa xx

The premiere week's guest list was already closed. Season 15 was getting started very soon and of course they weren't able to escape from an invitation. Ellen was a dear friend, who neither of them did want to turn down. So, well, they didn't.

  
However, the acceptance was hesitant. It would be their first _Ellen_ interview as a couple. And, damn, that woman could be tricky. Poor Gwen, began to get nervous a week before the real thing. She was sure her friend would make her go through embarrassing moments on that set. Probably ask them not so appropriate things and oh, the platinum blonde was not in favor of that. Blake, on the other hand, was positive it would be fun. He reassured his girlfriend he would be there to protect her from any hard question, making her giggle and calm down a little.

 

  
Suddenly, the time had arrived. In a blink of an eye, the couple saw themselves ready to tape.

  
"Blakey, I'm nervous." She anxiously whispered, her cold right hand searching for his warm left one.

  
"Just don't let go of my hand. It will be fun, baby." Giving her a quick smooch, he heard their names being called. "C'mon, Gwen."

  
Walking hand in hand, they waved at the cheering audience, right before hugging the interviewer separately, even though their hands stayed connected. Both of them sat down at the sofa, cutely crossing their legs in sync. Sitting close, but not as close as they wished to, their intertwined fingers fell over Blake's lap.

  
"This is legendary! _Shefani_ is finally in here!" Ellen excitedly exclaimed.

  
The comment made Gwen giggle, while her body slowly started to relax against the white couch.

  
"Yeah, this is so cool!" Blake said, directing Ellen a smile.

  
"This is like, so rad!" Gwen spoke, following with a "But I'm a little nervous with your questions tho."

  
Typical Gwen, without any filter. Laughs started to echo around the room, including the cowboy's.

  
"Didn't expect less from you." Ellen joked. "This time I won't let you skip any questions because I invited you lovebirds here to play a game called _Never Have I Ever._ " She announced, making the crowd go wild.

  
Gwen and Blake glanced at each other and he squeezed her hand, holding a laugh. She smiled at how cute he looked, surprisingly doesn't feeling so apprehensive. Nevertheless, she knew what the game was about and how revealing it could be.

  
"That can't be good..." Gwen let out, making everyone chuckle once again.

  
"I will have the best time doing this." Ellen happily said. "So, you probably know how the game works. You basically have to answer _I_ _have_ or _I_ _have_ _never_. I know you are very honest people, that's why I'm sure this will be fun."

  
"You're crazy." The platinum blonde spoke again, shaking her head.

  
"You say that literally every time we see each other!" Ellen laughed. "Here are your paddles."

  
Blake reached for the paddles, giving one of them to his girl. Gwen gratefully smiled, caressing his hand that she was still holding.

  
"It's cute how you two never let go of each other." Ellen mentioned, as the audience melted.

  
They both adorably grinned to one another.

  
"Can you blame me? Look at her." With Blake's words, Gwen shyly giggled, shaking her head.

  
"You're cute." The female singer kissed her boyfriend's cheek, forgetting for a second where she was.

  
"Enough with the pda, I'm melting here!" Gushes and laughs followed next. "Let's start this game?" The host of the show asked and Gwen straightened herself, nodding her head yes along with Blake.

  
"You better don't put me in trouble." The cowboy said jokingly.

  
Gwen laughed out loud, giving him a funny look.

  
"This is already fun." Ellen pointed. "Okay, first question. Never have I ever had phone sex." Once the question was made, Gwen almost choked with her own saliva.

  
"Oh, yeah..." Blake chuckled, lifting the _I have_ side of the paddle.

  
"Oh God! I can't believe you're making me do this." Gwen, also showing the camera the _I have_ side, giggled when her eyes found Blake's smirk.

  
Ellen showed the _I have_ half too, with a playful grin directed to her guests.

  
"This one is good. Never have I ever had sex on The Voice's trailer." Like it wasn't obvious, the host had the _I_ _have_ _never_ side of the paddle already lifted.

  
"Sorry, Mark. Please, don't fire me."Blake let out with a loud laugh, just as everyone else inside the set.

  
What was questioned left Gwen intensely blushing. She, of course, revealed as well, but bashfully, the _I have_ side.

  
"This is making me uncomfortable. Is all of this game going to be about my sex life?" Adorably hiding her face with the paddle, Gwen funnily mumbled.

 

Blake's hand that was glued to hers, went to her thigh only covered by the classic black fishnets. The soft caress he made there caused Gwen to briefly stare at his ocean blue eyes. He seemed so serene and untroubled with being open about their intimacy that she mirrored his expression, just like that. The only issue would be keeping her kids far away from that interview, _forever_.

  
"Probably. That's the fun of it, girl!" Ellen blurted out and the platinum blonde snickered, taking an instinctively hold on Blake's hand once more. "Never have I ever done body shots."

  
The couple shared a look, both lifting _I_ _have never_.

 

"Seriously, Blake?"Ellen seemed really surprised with her _I have_ up.

  
"I'm serious. We should probably try it sometime, Gwen." He approached his girlfriend's ear, adding "Two of my favorite things mixed, you and alcohol." Gwen burst into laughter, shaking her head.

  
"You're so stupid." Hitting his arm with the paddle, she tried to contain her laughs by pressing her lips together. "And I'm not sharing his comment, before you ask."

  
"I thought we were friends!" Ellen pretended to be disappointed. "Anyway, let's go ahead, you broke my heart." The host said, wiping a fake tear.

  
"Oh my God, you're so funny!" Gwen was almost out of breath with all the laughing.

  
"Are you kidding? That was the worst joke ever made." Blake rolled his eyes, the dimpled smile never leaving his face.

  
"Go Ahead And Break My Heart, go ahead, you broke my heart. It was good, c'mon!" Ellen whined, taking a look at the next question. "Oh, this is a clean one. Never have I ever been so comfortable with my girlfriend/boyfriend that I leave the bathroom door open."

  
The three of them quickly lifted _I have_.

  
"See? The clean ones are no fun." Ellen complained, when no one had anything to add. "Here we go. Never have I ever joined the Mile High Club."

  
Once again, the three of them lifted the paddle, this time again on the _I have_ side.

  
"I am a very active member of that club, if I may say." Blake shamelessly confessed, feeling Gwen slap his arm right after. "Just being honest, pretty girl."

  
"Blake!" She exclaimed with pinky cheeks. "Share only the necessary, please." Laughing, she intertwined their fingers once more.

  
"The more you share, the happiest you make the audience, Blake." Ellen playfully encouraged and kept going. "Never have I ever skinny dipped on a lake."

  
The lovebirds exchanged a dirty glance, lifting _I have_ at the same time.

  
"Of course you did." The interviewer let out a laugh, showing the _I_ _have_ _never_ half.

  
"You don't know what you're missing." Blake smirked, with his eyes fixed on his girlfriend.

  
"I have to agree with the cowboy on this one." Gwen smirked right back, feeling her body warm up with the still fresh memories running inside her head.

  
"Alright, alright. It's getting hot in here." The crowd squealed with Ellen's comment, making the couple laugh some more. "Never have I ever texted a nude selfie."

  
"Oh God. I mean, like, not completely nude but..." Gwen tried to explain herself, indecisively putting the _I have_ _never_ up.

  
"You _have_." Blake switched Gwen's paddle, making everyone erupt in laughter.

  
"You also have, then." It was her turn to lift his _I have_ side of the paddle. "Yeah, like, we both definitely have." Giggling, she bit her bottom lip, getting back to all the times she sent him a _send_ _me_ _a_ _picture_ text.

  
"Okay..." Ellen chuckled, with the _I have_ _never_ up. "Never have I ever made out with someone while listening to my own songs." She gazed at her guests, not even moving her paddle.

  
"Oh, many times." Gwen said, when they both exhibited the _I have_. "Sangria is my favorite from my make out playlist." The singer admitted, swiftly glancing at her cowboy.

  
"You really are obsessed with that one. You know, I love Hey Baby. Or absolutely anything with your voice in it." Blake declared, making Gwen's heart eyes pop out.

  
She would never get enough of the way he worshipped her.

  
"You're a babe." She gushed, making his dimples reveal themselves.

  
"We are already out of time, so last question." Ellen announced, making everyone hiss on disapproval. "Never have I ever done a tattoo I should regret."

  
"Well, Blake _really_ has." Gwen spoke, shifting her boyfriend's paddle.

  
"You really should regret it. That is an awful tattoo, man." Ellen sincerely said, making her platinum blonde friend nod and laugh.

  
"I was drunk, for God's sake!" Blake exclaimed, pretending to be pissed. "And that was clearly directed just to me, not fair."

  
"I'm deeply sorry for that, Blake." The interviewer pouted, making the country singer let out a deep belly laugh. "That's it. Thank you both for coming and making the best _Never_ _Have_ _I_ _Ever_ ever. " Seconds after, they all heard the director yelling that the tapping was over.

  
Chatting with Ellen for a few minutes, the couple soon was leaving the studios to go home. Their schedules were empty for the rest of the day, so they could just relax and spent some time on each other's presence.

  
"That was really fun." Blake commented, once they were already inside the car, stuck on LA's horrible traffic.

  
"And revealing. Remind me to lock the boys inside a room with no electronic devices for the next month so they will never see that interview." Gwen rumbled from the passenger seat, while playing with his curls.

  
Blake chuckled, turning his head to kiss her wrist when they stopped on a red signal.

  
"They don't even care about what we do, don't worry." He said, trying to calm her down. "Changing subjects. You know what we should do now?" Smirking, the cowboy raised his eyebrows suggestively.

  
"Oh, what do you have in mind, babe?" She got excited all of a sudden, recognizing he certainly was having dirty and entertaining thoughts.

  
"We should really try the body shots thing. I'm already drooling just thinking about it." He bit his lip, as his girlfriend mirrored his action.

  
"We could do that." Gwen seductively said, leaning in to peck his lips shortly. "I love having firsts with you." She whispered, their noses barely brushing.

  
With several honks filling their ears, the couple forcefully separated. With giggles, the blonde straightened herself on the car seat, while the cowboy began to drive.

  
"Drive faster, Blakey. I'm more than ready to take off another thing from my _I_ _have never_ list."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about doing a developing of all the I have's I wrote on this one shot. Or just write the next I have they are almost accomplishing *smirk* 
> 
> Let me know your opinion about this story, pretty please. <3


End file.
